


I Don't Feel So Well

by Aztecl



Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hypothermia, Infection, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Snow, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Stranded, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl
Summary: Together, all three Avengers made their way inside. Natasha immediately collapsed onto the floor and Steve caught her on the way down. "I don't feel s-so well..."WHUMPTOBER NO. 21 - I DON'T FEEL SO WELLHypothermia, Infection
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949368
Kudos: 50
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Don't Feel So Well

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried to ignore the sounds of her own raspy breathing. The wind howled and whipped her red hair around her, flaking off the occasional snowflakes. A distant red aura glowed from Wanda's hands as she shielded both Steve and Natasha as best as she could from the frigid weather conditions. Snow crunched underneath their boots, sinking their feet low into the packed layers of damp snow and ice.

She continued to hobble along. Leaning on Wanda, Natasha felt a little bit steadier. Steve still suspected that at any moment, her knees could buckle and she'd collapse unconsciously to the ground, so the soldier walked a few steps behind the pair just in case.

Fortunately, Wanda's powers seemed to be able to help a little. Her head was pounding with the effort, however, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last before only being able to support herself. Knowing Steve and Natasha, they'd insist that Wanda do exactly that.

"Nat?" Wanda asked, noticing the way the assassin was limping.

Natasha waved her off. "I'm fine, W-Wanda."

Steve and Wanda shared a look. Her chattering teeth and stutter made it obvious that Natasha was definitely _not_ fine.

Determined to find shelter or civilization out in the vast wilderness they were in, the team trudged on. They slowed pace several times, Steve still walking behind the others. He wished he could share his extra strength from the serum and help his friends, but the soldier knew that was impossible.

The soldier eyed a nearby cave opening. "We should stop for a rest. C'mon, let's go in here." Steve could see his breath clouding the air.

Together, all three Avengers made their way inside. Natasha immediately collapsed onto the floor and Steve caught her on the way down. "I don't feel s-so well..."

Wanda crouched down next to them. She reached out a hand and felt Natasha's head, checking the temperature.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed. "I think the cut on your leg must be infected."

"That," Natasha said tiredly, "would make sense."

Wanda moved towards the bandages on a cut on her leg. Dark crimson blood stained the middle, but when peeled off, the wound revealed itself to be much worse. Yellow and green pus filled the center. Around it was an extremely red and irritated area of Natasha's skin, marking yet another sign of a severe infection by the angry lines extending outwards.

Steve winced. He tore off a part of his suit and tried to get it as wet as possible using the heavily packed snow. Placing it over her head, Steve hoped he could somehow get the fever to break. However, the soldier couldn't tell if the material was cool at all due to the tingling sensation of numbness beginning to spread through his hands.

Natasha's eyes were glossy and half closed. They looked right at Wanda, but she could tell that the assassin wasn't really seeing her.

"’M kinda t-tired."

Wanda adjusted the cloth and forcefully said, "Too bad. Stay _awake_."

"Captain's orders," Steve added. He turned to Wanda. "I'm going to try and start a campfire outside. Maybe send up a few flares."

She nodded. "Got it. I'll stay with Nat."

Steve hesitated before leaving, but ultimately decided he didn't have much of a choice. Shivering, he headed back out towards the snowstorm and scavenged around for branches large enough to burn.

With him gone, Wanda finally let go of her magic with a gasp. The cold instantly attacked her and bit at her vulnerable skin, doing the same to Natasha. Both of their lips faded to a nasty shade of blue and Natasha closed her eyes again, murmuring absentmindedly in Russian where none of it made any sense. Wanda picked up a little of it, but otherwise couldn't decipher it through her own tiredness. Her teeth chattered and the pair violently shivered. Natasha was barely conscious now, Wanda resorting to rambling about random stories about her and Pietro.

"—and t-then he s-s-slipped and f-fell r-right after. It w-wasn't funny a-a-at the time, at least to m-me, but P-Pietro a-always used to laugh it off. We had different i-ideas of w-what _funny_ meant. I..." Wanda trailed off. She frowned as she struggled to remember, and in turn — Wanda started to panic. She couldn't forget about moments shared with Pietro! What kind of sister did that? Her breathing shook rapidly.

Natasha made a small sound. "I-I did s-somethin’ similar o-o-once."

"Oh, y-yeah?" Wanda pushed, trying to keep her friend alert and conscious.

"I-I think m-my friend s-s-said something stupid a-and then g-got h-herself killed."

"W-what?" Wanda asked incredulously. Black spots appeared in her vision. "I-I..."

She fell onto the ground besides Natasha and clutched her bloody hand in her own. The assassin weakly squeezed back, barely noting her own dropping pulse. Wanda almost thought she saw Pietro in the shadows around them, especially when she felt a pair of warm hands pick her up and yell something at another person. Waking later in the hospital, Wanda realized it was only a cruel trick of her mind and that it had only been Steve. Natasha lie in the bed next to her, Clint half slumped over in the chair next to her while he snored lightly.

Knowing they were safe, Wanda closed her eyes again and fell back into unconsciousness, Pietro's face shining through the dark.


End file.
